


给xz粉的一个意见，不是黑粉请放心

by Alyah



Category: 227事件, event227
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyah/pseuds/Alyah
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	给xz粉的一个意见，不是黑粉请放心

给xz粉的意见，不要洗白，不要怼黑子。不管他们说的是真是假，是对是错，都不要说话。有些人会觉得对xz不公平，而我本人也对粉丝的行为偶像买单这概念非常的烦感，所以比较可怜xz。但是你们不要有反应，因为现在xz黑子说什么都不会听，还把其他圈的人给拉进来。你们支持xz没问题，但是不要怼黑子，人家找到你们也无视！

This is an advice to the fans of XZ. Please, don’t try to defend him, don’t argue with the haters, no matter what they said is false or true, just or injust. Some people will think that it’s unfair for XZ, and me myself is hate the idea that the idol have to take responsibility for their fan’s actions. This is why I have put myself in the fan’s group. BUT! Don’t react cause no matter what you’re trying to say, the haters won’t listen and will drag the other fandom’s people in this mess. You can take his side and write some encouragement message, but don’t comment on the hater’s post and if they say something in your post, just ignore them!

Ceci est un message aux fans de XZ. Svp, ne le défendez pas, ne débattez pas avec les haters, qu’ils soient justes ou injustes. Certains vont trouver ça révoltant, de ne pas défendre une personne qui n’a rien fait, et moi-même je déteste le concept que l’acteur doit être tenu responsable de tous les actions de ses fans, c’est pourquoi je me suis rangé au côté des fans cette fois. Mais ne réagissez pas, car les haters ne veulent rien entendre même si ce que vous dites est logique (ou peut-être pas), et les membres des autres fandom vont être poussés dans ce problème aussi. Vous pouvez encouragez XZ, mais ne réagissez pas aux commentaires des haters et s’ils commentent à ce que vous dites, ignorez-les!


End file.
